Pam Cake
Pam Cake is an Electroid Shoppie. Description Personality Pam Cake is a very quirky Electroid. She loves to lighten the mood with her jokes and is easily distracted by her love of Hamlogna Sandwiches, which can also blind her from the feelings of others. She cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Appearance Pam Cake is a peach skinned girl with big, light green eyes and golden yellowish brown hair styled into a side-ponytail with purple ombré. She has a small braid crown going across the top of her head in her hair and has bangs that sweep to the left side of her face. She is wearing a light purple shirt with ruffly sleeves that has pink buttons and a melon bow at the neck. She is also wearing a red and purple polka dotted skirt that has patterns of whipped cream, kiwis, strawberries, and chocolate drizzle on it. She wears brown Mary Jane shoes with white socks and a purple chef hat with a pancake on it. Ability Origin She can store up a large amount of electricity and use it to power up her Tesla coil in a large electric blast. Calling All Shoppies *'Blinding Flash:' Emit a large beam of electricity, stunning all enemies within range. *'Dance Party:' Throw out a disco ball and attracts all nearby enemies to it. *'Overcharge:' Charge up an enemy with so much electricity that it starts damaging other enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Pam Cake's early life. However, she managed to gain a taste for hamlogna sandwiches, loving them enough to make them her favorite food. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Shoppies, she ended up fighting for the last one. When Bubbleisha ended up with it, she zapped her into a rock to retrieve it, though ended up scared off when the Cragsters ended up Maxing and chased her. Her sisters ended up coming to her rescue and the three of them Maxed as well. When the Infernites Max was formed, all three of them fought for the cookironi, but it ended up destroyed. However, when they saw a Shopkin with a box to herself, they all gave chase. ("Cookironi") Due to a miscommunication, Peppa-Mint and Rainbow Kate thought that Pam Cake and the other Electroids were planning to sacrifice Donatina, while in reality, they were doing a ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party. The Cragsters joined in on the party, and both tribes Maxed to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") While telling jokes with Bubbleisha and while walking, she accidentally came across a pothole by falling into it. As she described how dangerous it is and how it ruined the landscape (while accidentally pushing Bubbleisha into it two times), they decided to Mix and fix it, succeeding in doing that, yet also taking the environment with it. ("Pothole") She and Peppa-Mint ended up following a Shopkin that had stolen an Electroid/Cragster Cubit. They confronted Scarletta Gateau as a Mix and zapped her in retaliation. ("Another Shopkin") When Sara Sushi was teaching her and Pineapple Lily on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb, the single light bulb keeping the room illuminated broke. Despite being scared at first, she helped look for a light bulb, though only found a hamlogna sandwich, and asks if it will help. Eventually, she Maxed using the Cubit Pineapple Lily had found to use the light bulb that Sara Sushi found. ("Changing a Light Bulb") She found herself up against a swarm of Shopkins alongside her sisters. They Maxed to fend off the Shopkins. ("Electroids MAX!") She somehow managed to replace one of Rainbow Kate's Cubits with a Hamlogna Sandwich. ("Wrong Colors") While at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt, she got too impatient with the speed the sandwiches were coming out, so she cranked the speed up, unaware that Lippy Lulu and Marsha Mello were now struggling to make them. Eventually, they Mixed and provided a huge pile of sandwiches, which Pam Cake was ready to eat, only for Cocolette to get to them first. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she was in charge of the Hamlogna Sandwiches. While the Jessicake & Sara Sushi Mix commented on her sandwich eating skills, she denied that she was eating any (as she slowly grabbed one). Eventually, she gave into her cravings and ate all of the sandwiches, which angered her sisters. Later, she was Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Jessicake, Lippy Lulu, and Lucy Smoothie in Shoppie Park, the four of them were interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their show, though none of them were impressed by it. ("Murp Romp") Pam Cake was one of many Shoppies who were forced to outrun the Shopkinstorm and help shut it down. ("Shoppies Rush") Pam Cake, at some point, received a Mixamajig Key and was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Electroids in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after.("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Quotes * "So then, she says "Don't take any wooden Shopkins!" - Pam Cake, Pothole *''"WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEERRRRE?! This is a serious safety hazzzzzzard! I just fell in it! Like this! Do de do do do do do do... Wah! Even you could fall in it! Like this! Every Shoppie, young and old, is at risk! And furthermore, an unzzzightly blemished to our beautiful and precious, to-be-protected landzzzzcape!"'' - Pam Cake, Pothole *''"Well, look at that! No more pothole! We fixed it! ''- Pam Cake, Pothole *''"Hey, I found a Hamlogna Sandwich! Will this help?"'' - Pam Cake, Changing a Light Bulb *''"Sandwiches! SA-HANWICHES!! ...Sandwiches?"'' - Pam Cake, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *''"I love Shoppie Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"'' - Pam Cake, Murp Romp *''"Me too. I'm the Chozzzzen One!" ''- Pam Cake, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Pam Cake was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number was 41507 and she contains 61 pieces. 41507 Pam Cake can be combined with 41506 Sara Sushi and 41508 Pineapple Lily to create the Electroids Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Blast the Shopkins with the living lightning rod that is PAM CAKE! Up for anything, PAM CAKE is the super-charged adrenaline junkie of the Electroids, a quirky tribe of Shoppies who live high up in the mountainous forest close to the lightning storms that power them. Capable of releasing massive blasts of energy and blinding light, PAM CAKE can give her friends sunburn. They would prefer it if this living lightning rod of a Shoppie directed those high voltage blasts at the Shopkins! *''Features translucent electricity bolts and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Electroid tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41505 RAINBOW KATE from the Shopkins Shoppies Cragster tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 5” (13cm) tall'' Sidebar description Get super-charged and blast the Shopkins with PAM CAKE, one of three lightning-energized Electroids in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet Code Pam Cake's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is 1GH7N1NGROD, which is LightningRod when decoded. Background Information *In various media, her name is often used for Sara Sushi and vice versa. *She represents January in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. Trivia *Pam Cake is the tallest Shoppie in Moose Toys form and in cartoon form, thanks to her lightning rod. *Her Tesla coil is used to electrocute. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. It is somewhat flexible and can bend down when she is upset. *Her tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. *She shocks herself the most out of all of the Electroids. *Her favorite food are Hamlogna Sandwiches, and she gets excited when she is around them. *Potholes irritate her, and if she finds a pothole, she will go into a long rant. She also hates harm towards the environment in general. *She and Bubbleisha are best friends, and like to exchange jokes between one another. *She and Popette were the only Series 1 Shoppies that did not appear in Murp. *Both she and Pineapple Lily appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. Behind the Scenes Basis Pam Cake is based on a pancake. It is a flat cake, often thin and round, prepared from a starch-based batter that may contain eggs, milk and butter and cooked on a hot surface such as a griddle or frying pan, often frying with oil or butter. Archaeological evidence suggests that pancakes were probably the earliest and most widespread cereal food eaten in prehistoric societies. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Erika Harlacher. She has a vague Austrian accent when she speaks. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Lamboni Anna. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Mariangela D'Amora. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Anna Gajewska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Dalma Kovács. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Gaby Cárdenas. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pam Cake's voice is provided by Erina Yamazaki. Real-Life History Early Development Pam Cake was originally almost all one shade of golden yellow. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Pam Cake first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Pam Cake appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Pam Cake debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Cookironi, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Pam Cake also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She then went on to appear in Shoppies Rush, released on May 21, 2016. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Pothole *Another Shopkin (minor) *Changing a Light Bulb *Wrong Colors (mentioned only) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Electroids MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters